


Who's Counting?

by Esperata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Bruce and Thor haven't agreed yet on their 'first' kiss.For the Thorbruce week prompt: First Time





	Who's Counting?

Both agreed their first time was not really their first time. While neither denied that they’d kissed it had been accidental, awkward and above all rushed. A brief brush of lips before the urgent panic of flying through a wormhole caused by a collapsing neutron star. All it had really served to do was awake them to the realisation that they wanted each other and alert them to the fact they both wanted more.

Bruce successfully argued that their second time wasn’t even actually their first time for the very good reason that he wasn’t involved. To say he was miffed to transform and find Thor had shared a first kiss with Hulk before him was putting it mildly. Thor reminding him about Sakaar didn’t cut any ice and he remained moody right up until Thanos arrived.

The next time wasn’t really their first time either. After Thanos had wiped out half the population of the universe Thor had sunk into a deep trance like sleep. For a few days everyone simply waited for him to snap out of it but after that Bruce began to grow desperate. Enough that he attempted to waken Thor as if he were an enchanted princess. It was a terrible time and Bruce tried not to think of it.

Thankfully the Avengers had managed to pull together and snatch a victory from the very gullet of defeat. Everyone was alive who should be alive. Thanos was gone and the heroes could finally settle back and take stock. All was as it should be again. Except  
…

“You know, we still haven’t had our first kiss.”

Thor glanced across with an inquisitive look and Bruce ploughed on.

“Not properly. I mean Sakaar really doesn’t count. And don’t even mention Hulk. Or when you…” He trailed off, a shadow passing over his face as he remembered Thor lying so unresponsive.

Thor entwined their fingers to draw Bruce’s mind away from his troubled memories.

“Perhaps now would be appropriate?” he suggested.

Bruce glanced about them. The fields of Wakanda rolled away from them and the sun was just beginning to set, flooding the valley with rich autumnal light which shimmered in fiery colours off the clouds. He smiled.

“Yeah. Now would be good.”

Thor pulled him close and tilted his head up. As he moved towards him Bruce let his eyes drift shut.

Only to feel a full drop of rain land right on his eyelid. He opened his eyes and saw Thor looking with frustration at the rain clouds now beginning to deliver their load.

“I am starting to think we are bedevilled.”

As Thor turned to lead them back to the palace Bruce held onto his hand stubbornly.

“I don’t mind the rain.”

They stared at each other through increasing sheets of rain until Thor let out a chuckle and moved back to embrace him again.

“Well, since we are already soaked…”

“My thoughts exactly,” Bruce murmured before finally being silenced by Thor’s lips on his.


End file.
